Precious little brother
by therandomer5000
Summary: Oneshot. The brothers are angry at Michelangelo for getting them into trouble but when they have a disturbing vision about him being abused they'll wish they'd been nicer. R&R TRIGGER WARNING: Rape.


**Hey guys. This oneshot has rape in it so if this can upset you PLEASE don't read this and upset yourself! I really don't want that! I couldn't bear writing about one of the turtles ACTUALLY being sexually assaulted so I made it like this. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Precious Little Brother**

This was one of the worst moments of the older turtles' lives.

The three eldest turtles were being punished while Mikey wasn't, Michelangelo couldn't stand the looks his brothers were giving him so he decided to go topside for a bit.

They had all been messing about and Mikey had made a joke about Raph, Raph got angry, Don tried to protect Mikey and Leo tried to protect Don which ended with a large fight between the older boys and a very bruised Michelangelo.

They hadn't meant for it to get so rough!

It was Mikey's fault.. at least.. that's what they had decided.

So now the three older turtles were sitting together in the dojo about to meditate about what they had done.

''I'm no good at this'' Raph growled bitterly as they sat with their eyes closed.

''That's probably because you can't shut up'' Don hissed as he tried to find his center.

''This is Mikey's fault''

''Yep''

''Agreed''

''He should be here'' Raph hissed, ''Not us''

''I know'' Leo nodded.

''Why you complainin'? You like this crap!'' Raph growled.

''I like doing it when I'm angry or as a hobby! NOT as a punishment'' Leo hissed. They all took deep breaths before a strange sensation over came them all and they were whisked away from the quiet dojo.

They opened their eyes to find themselves in a dirty back alley.

''What the-?'' Raph frowned,

''We're having a collective vision'' Leo looked around himself, ''Weird''

''So is this actually happening or is it just our imaginations?'' Don asked curiously.

''Could be either'' Leo shrugged before stiffening.

Something seemed off about the shadowy corner and they had all noticed. They couldn't tell what it was though, was it a person? an animal? what was it?

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps above them, they looked up to see their youngest brother appear on the edge.

''Empty'' Mikey frowned as he inspected the alley, ''Good'' He began to angrily pace along the rooftop as he muttered to himself.

''Stupid brothers...'' Mikey kicked at a loose piece of roofing. ''It was their fault''

Mikey looked up at the sky as it began to rain, he let out a long sigh.

The rushed forward to begin running back but he didn't realise how close to the edge he was, he missed the roof and fell down into the alley.

''Mikey!'' The brother gasped as their brother hit the floor.

Michelangelo grit his teeth and pushed himself up slightly to reveal a bloody beak.

''Ow'' He grumbled as he tried to stand up only to fall back down again, His foot wasn't pointing in the right direction.

The brothers wanted to go over to him and help but they couldn't move.

''Who's there?'' Mikey's frightened voice broke through their thoughts as the shadows shifted slightly. ''Show yourself!''

A dirty man in a long black jacket stepped out the shadows and slowly walked towards the hurt turtle.

''Wh-what do you want?'' Mikey tried to shuffle away but the man was fast and managed to grab him by his ankle. ''LET GO!''

The man pulled Mikey along the alley, The poor turtles grabbed at anything in reach but there was nothing to save him. Both the man and Mikey were at the back, only slightly in the others view.

''What's he gonna do to him?'' Raph gulped. The others couldn't speak.

''Never done it wi' a turtle before'' The man said in a voice laced with venom. ''Could be fun''

He ducked down with Mikey.

''NO STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' Mikey screamed in pain before realising the man was raping him.

''NO! GET OFFA HIM!'' Raph screamed, as he stared at the messy and heartbreaking scene before him

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

''DON'T TOUCH HIM!'' The brother screamed all sorts of insults as they looked away from the scene, their ears were filled with Mikey's screams.

Suddenly they stopped, the now even dirtier man slunk out of the alleyway. The darkness was filled with Mikey's pained and frightened sobs.

''Mikey..'' Leo breathed,

Don reached out his hand as the vision faded to black.

...

''My sons?'' Splinter's voice wafted through the boys minds as they slowly broke out of their meditation.

''Master Splinter'' Leo gulped, They were all pale and shaking. Don looked like he'd be sick any minute.

''WHERE'S MIKEY!?'' Raph yelped in a voice filled with panic. ''WHERE!?''

''Michelangelo will be home soon'' Splinter nodded as he helped the turtles up, ''What's wrong?''

''W-We can't t-tell you'' Don shuddered quietly, ''We need Mikey home''

Splinter tried over and over again to try and get his sons to tell him what was bothering them but they refused to say anything.

They were too worried. Was Mikey still sobbing in the alley? Did the creep go back for more? Or are they lucky enough for their vision to have just been their imagination?

The door was opened with a small creek and Michelangelo walked in nervously. The brothers stood up as Mikey walked into the main room.

''Are you guys still mad at me?'' Mike asked in a small voice.

''ARE YOU OK?''

''WHAT HAPPENED?''

''DID ANYONE HURT YOU?'' The brothers immediately asked causing Mikey's eyes to widen in surprise.

''What? No I'm fine'' Mikey frowned, ''Almost fell off a rooftop but that was it.. why?''

The older turtles breathed a sigh of relief before grinning at Mikey.

''We were so worried'' Don put a hand over his panicked heart.

''Thank god your ok'' Leo grinned as Raph pulled Mikey towards him and hugged him strongly. He didn't want to let go, he had never realised just how important Mikey was to him until that moment where his heart had been filled with fear.

''Are you guys ok?'' mikey asked worriedly, ''Did somethin' happen while I was out?''

''Don't worry abou' it Mike'' Raph sighed as the other joined the hug,

''just remember that we love you'' leo gulped, ''All we want is for you to be safe''

''Um.. ok?'' Mikey frowned in confusion.

''We saw something horrible tonight Mikey.. promise us that you'll be careful and that you won't let anything too bad happen to yourself while we're not there.. Please'' Don begged.

''I am careful'' Mike grinned sheepishly, ''kinda'' Mike looked at them softly before smiling sincerely, ''I promise''

It took a while for the brothers to let go of Mike, it wasn't until Mikey declared he was going to the toilet no matter if they'd be with him or not that they let go but as soon as Mikey was back they all had ice cream together, sitting as close to each other as they could.

unfortunately Leo, Raph and Donnie never forgot their vision and it led to them being more protective of Mikey than ever before, But is that really such a bad thing?

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
